


So all of that pining meant nothing to you??

by Coloured_Rainbow



Series: I miss you, sometimes. [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, based off of a convoluted au, it's just what me and my friend called him for a long time so, lol, uf sans is called edgy in this, uf sans is your asshole roomate in college, you find out that your asshole roomate swiped your man, you've been pining after classic sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: You have an asshole roommate whom you barely tolerate.You have this guy you really like that things seem to be going good with.You never would have guessed they had even talked to each other, but here we are.





	So all of that pining meant nothing to you??

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a really funny idea sjg;skajdg wish I could write a whole fic around this plot, like the reader pining after sans and having no idea that he and edgy are... y'know. that'd be good. if someone else wants to take that and roll with it, i'd be more than happy to read it LOL

Finally, you had finished all of your work and were even headed home a few hours earlier than usual. As much as it was a pain to be around Edgy, you had gotten comfortable enough with him that you could look forward to going home and just sitting on the couch with him. He was annoying, but surprisingly quieter than a lot of roommates you'd been with before. After a few minutes of heckling, he'd always die down and leave you to it.

Making your way to your dorm, you couldn't help but recall your earlier conversation with Sans. After a long winded discussion about physics, you had a nice conversation about just every day life stuff. You always felt so comfortable around him. It's a shame that you couldn't talk more.

God, you'd like to though.

Feeling your face get warm, you kept your head down the rest of the way. Once you made it to the dorm door, you set down all of your things and let out a long sigh. Wrinkling your nose, you looked down at the key tied around your belt loop.

So close, yet so far.

Fiddling with the chain loop that held the key to your pants, struggling to detach it, you paused when you heard soft talking from inside the dorm. Letting go of the key and listening more carefully, you silently groaned to yourself.

Either Edgy was talking to himself... or he had people over.

This was the last thing you wanted. Who the heck would he have over anyway? He hardly ever talks to anyone. 

Quietly feeling the knob, you could tell that it was already unlocked.

Weird.

Ever so silently, you opened the door and stepped inside, not bothering to take your stuff in just yet. Depending on who it was decided whether you would stay or not.

Quietly tiptoeing to the living room, you heard soft talking... but saw no one; however, you could hear rustling on the other side of the couch facing away from you.

Walking over to the piece of furniture, you could suddenly hear Edgy's voice in a soft whisper.

"you smell good," he chuckled. "you shower jus for me, hon?"

You let out a silent groan, rolling your eyes. God, he has a girl over. They were laying down and probably making out on the other side of this couch right now.

"d-don't flatter yourself."

You suddenly paused.

....Sans?

No. That would be ridiculous.

"ya sound a little nervous there, sweetheart."

"nah, you're jus real heavy. c-crushin me."

....

There it was again.

"oh, shut up, we're the same weight and you know it."

The person who sounded oddly, _exactly like Sans_ chuckled. "whatever." Suddenly, the Sans sound-alike let out a small gasp and the room went silent, save for the sound of someone planting a trail of kisses.

Slowly, you walked to the other side of the couch, suddenly afraid of what you might see.

"y-you're too good at this."

"nah, i'm jus gettin started, sweetheart."

"you--" The faux-Sans cut himself off with a small laugh. "d-damn it."

Finally, you made it to the other side and let your jaw drop to the floor. Surely enough, there was Sans. 

_....Underneath Edgy._

Edgy was crouched over Sans, his legs on either side of him, with his face buried in the _for sure real actual Sans'_ neck. Sans gently leaned his head back as he took in each of Edgy's kisses, his body slightly squirming and shifting as Edgy simultaneously ran his hands up Sans' shirt and grabbed his sides.

Sans let his head fall back forward when Edgy started trailing his kisses down to his collarbone. As he was about to talk, Sans made direct eye contact with you.

"....holy shit." He choked out, making Edgy look up. 

"...what?" Edgy stopped, following Sans gaze. Immediately, both of the skeleton's froze in place.

You could do nothing but stare... and also point.

And then suddenly your voice came back: "What the _fuck_ are you _doing?!_ "

At the sound of your voice, Edgy immediately jumped off of Sans, falling to the floor. Sans kept in place with his legs in the air, his face blushing a bright blue.

"uh, this isn't--"

"This-this isn’t _what???_ H-He was--and-and you were--" you looked over. "EDGY??? Are you KIDDING?"

"u-uhm," Edgy shrunk under your voice. "it's not--we-we weren't doin nothin..."

"Like FUUUUCK you weren’t!!!"

"uh--!" Finally, Sans found it in him to stand up, walking toward you. "that wasn't--it wasn't what it looked like."

"He was kissing you!!! Are you were _letting_ him????"

"ok, maybe it was what it looked like."

"Why would you???? How long!?"

Sans swallowed, glancing at Edgy as he stood up beside him. "uh, only a few weeks."

"WEEKS????" You screeched. " _MULTIPLE OF THEM???_?"

"u-uh--"

"hey," Edgy piped up. "please, uh, look. we're sorry."

"b-but uh--"

"you can't let this out."

"I'M SORRY!" You cleared your throat, starting again with a scarily calm tone. "I'm sorry but I'm having a bit of a hard time comprehending this." you pointed between them. "You. And you?"

Sans nodded.

"Y-You're like... a couple."

"it's still up in the air..." Edgy mumbled.

"Y'know what I think?" You chuckled, your voice cracking. "I think I need a drink!"

"Uh--"

"sHIT--" Edgy yelled, running over when you let out a last laugh as you fell to the floor, promptly passing out.


End file.
